Juego de demonios
by Niit-chan
Summary: Akari, aburrida de Gehenna, se entusiasma ante la idea de salir de allí y comprobar con sus propios ojos todas las maravillas que ha escuchado de otros demonios. Pero sin quererlo pasa a formar parte de un juego que puede poner en peligro Assiah y todos a su alrededor se vuelven un enemigo. Tal vez amar al hijo de Satán es más problemático de lo que esperaba. (Espantoso summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo. **

Llevaba ya un buen rato mirándose los pies, con aire pensativo, perdiendo el tiempo. No podía sacarse de la cabeza cierto deseo y su interior se debatía en conflicto: hacía ya tiempo que había tomado la resolución de cumplirlo a toda costa, pero si no lograba convencer a su madre tendría que escaparse. No es que le importara hacerlo, no era una fanática seguidora de las normas, pero no quería decepcionar a la persona que más admiraba. Se mordió el labio mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba al tocador para comenzar a cepillar su pelo, impaciente porque su madre llegara pronto a verla.

—¿Akari-chan? —se detuvo en seco y sonrió al reconocer la inconfundible voz de su madre. Dulce y armoniosa, con un timbre agudo que recordaba a un haz de cascabeles. Una voz que iba perfectamente acorde con su aspecto. Era una mujer alta, con una larga y sedosa melena azulada que caía en pronunciadas ondas hasta sus caderas, enmarcando unas exuberantes curvas. Tenía los ojos verdes como esmeraldas que parecían brillar más gracias al efecto de sus largas pestañas y un rostro de una belleza salvaje e indómita. Belleza que, a su juicio, se acentuaba cuando sus carnosos labios se curvaban en una sonrisa dulce que sólo le dedicaba a ella.

—Okasan. —dijo ella a modo de saludo, correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

—Intuyo por esa mirada tuya que quieres algo... —su madre se rió mientras entraba en la habitación y se sentaba en la cama. Akari se sonrojó al haber sido descubierta tan pronto y trató de dar una excusa. —No me engañas, mi pequeña, conozco los deseos de la gente y tú guardas uno. ¿Qué quieres?

No era momento para echarse atrás.

—Quiero ir a Assiah. —dijo con determinación. Sabía que con ella no había que andarse mucho por las ramas, su madre era impaciente y voluble, como una niña caprichosa.

—Sabía que acabarías pidiéndolo. —se rió con dulzura, para luego ladear la cabeza, dejando ver unas orejas puntiagudas, muy típicas en Gehenna. —Assiah es un lugar peligroso para una pequeña flor como tú y la verdad es que te quiero sólo para mi. —le acarició las mejillas con suavidad y guardó silencio unos instantes. —Y yo no podré cuidarte como hago aquí, pero si ese es tu deseo... tienes mi bendición.

—¿De verdad? —sus ojos se abrieron con ilusión, no esperaba que fuera tan fácil, casi sintió decepción al ver que su madre no trataba de retenerla. La mujer se levantó y acomodó su cabello en un gesto innecesario, ya que parecía que cada mechón estaba cincelado en mármol.

—De verdad, pero buscaré guardianes para mi pequeña Akari-chan. —eso era algo que no podía evitar, pero tenía la esperanza de que no la molestaran mucho. —¿Puedo preguntar a qué viene el repentino interés?

—He escuchado decir cosas maravillosas a otros demonios, Okasan. —se sentó en la cama mientras hablaba y dejaba que su mirada vagara por su habitación con un brillo emocionado en ellos. —El sol, el viento, el mar... Yo también quiero verlos.

Su madre le dedicó una sonrisa y estudió su rostro atentamente.

—Tú ya has estado en Assiah. Ya has visto todo eso.

Akari apretó los labios, recordando la experiencia.

—Pero en aquel momento era muy pequeña, tenía miedo y no pude disfrutar de las cosas como lo haría ahora. No comprendía que estaba pasando y estaba a merced de los humanos. Esta vez pienso cambiar todo eso. —la miró desafiante, esperando que le dijera que no podría cambiar la situación.

—Te recuerdo que veo las pasiones del corazón. —parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero guardó silencio. Clavó sus ojos esmeralda en ella durante unos segundos más hasta que dejó escapar una risa suave y se levantó de la cama.

Akari se sonrojó y apretó los labios sin atreverse a levantar la mirada hasta que su madre salió de la habitación. Sólo entonces sonrió olvidándose la vergüenza y rió con suavidad. Podría dejar Gehenna y comenzar a explorar Assiah como quería.

* * *

**Pues bueno, aquí llego con esta historia ^.^ Hace tiempo vi el anime y me gustó, así que se me ocurrió hacer este fic. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y os guste tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo. Me ha quedado algo corto, pero espero que al ser el prólogo tenga algo de perdón, prometo que los capítulos serán más largos (al menos, prometo intentarlo ^.^)**

**¡Un beso a todos! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Había aparecido en un lugar blanco y frío. Abrió los ojos como platos y acarició el material helado sobre el que estaba sentada, ahogando un grito de sorpresa al ver que se derretía bajo su tacto. Mirara donde mirara, todo era nuevo para ella, y mucho más hermoso de lo que le habían contado. El liviano vestido que llevaba era poco más que inútil en aquel ambiente, pero en aquel momento poco le importaba el frío que le mordía la piel y al que estaba tan poco acostumbrada. Cogió un puñado de nieve y lo lanzó hacia arriba, riendo al notar como se derretía al tocar su piel.

—Esto es más maravilloso de lo que recordaba.

—Hola. —se estremeció al escuchar una voz detrás de ella y se giró para encontrarse con una niña pequeña que sujetaba un oso de peluche entre sus brazos. La miró con detenimiento, nunca antes había visto un humano tan cerca. Tenía el pelo corto, castaño y recogido con un lazo rojo. La miraba con unos bonitos y grandes ojos azules. —¿Nunca antes habías visto la nieve?

—¿Nieve? —repitió ella con curiosidad. Cogió un puñado de aquel material blanco y lo levantó enseñándoselo a la niña. —¿Esto es nieve?

—Sí. —la niña escondió un poco la cara tras el muñeco. —Eres muy bonita, ¿lo sabías?

Akari sonrió con suficiencia y dejó caer la nieve entre sus dedos.

—Soy mucho más que bonita, —se puso de pie y sacudió su vestido con elegancia. —yo soy una de las definiciones que darías a la palabra belleza. Me llamo Akari, ¿y tú, pequeña niña?

—¿Eres un demonio? —preguntó desconfiada. —Mi abuelita dice que los demonios son seres malvados que corrompen el alma de los humanos y que no se le debe decir el nombre a un demonio.

—¿Un demonio? ¿Cómo... cómo lo has...? —guardó silencio al comprender a qué se refería la niña. —Ah, claro. Los humanos no tienen las orejas puntiagudas, ni cola... Ni alas, por supuesto. —suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. —Lo de las alas tiene arreglo —dijo mientras se concentraba en hacerlas desaparecer. No pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción al percatarse de la expresión fascinada de la chica. —Las orejas pueden pasar desapercibidas por el pelo y la cola... —con delicadeza la enrolló en su vientre, bajo su vestido. Luego extendió los brazos y dio un pequeña vuelta sobre sí misma. —¿Qué te parece?

—¿Entonces no eres un demonio?

—No exactamente, ¿te lo parezco?

—Pues... —la niña la miró detenidamente. —Mi abuelita dice que los demonios son feos y huelen mal. Tú eres bonita y hueles dulce, así que no tienes que serlo. Me llamo Miku.

—Encantada Miku, seamos amigas, ¿te gustaría? —la niña asintió. —Mira, soy nueva por aquí, ¿qué te parece si me enseñas esto? También querría ir a buscar a alguien, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

Siguió a Miku por la ciudad, contemplándolo todo fascinada. Assiah era tan diferente de Gehenna que parecía mentira que ambos mundos estuvieran conectados. Intentó moderar sus preguntas, tanto por orgullo como para no hacer extrañar a Miku, pero le estaba costando horrores mantener la boca cerrada. Por otro lado, no sabía muy bien a quien había llamado su madre para acompañarla por Assiah, por lo que tenía que ir atenta y con todos sus sentidos trabajando al máximo para encontrarlo.

Tras caminar durante un rato, Akari se detuvo y se quedó contemplando un callejón con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa Akari-chan? —preguntó la pequeña.

—Creo que es aquí. —murmuró, convencida de que había visto un destello.

Sin pararse a comprobar que la niña la seguía, entró y miró a su alrededor, pensando durante un instante que su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada.

—Es imprudente caminar con humanos. —dijo una voz profunda, resonando en las paredes del callejón.

Miku se aferró a la muñeca de Akari, asustada. Sin embargo, la chica sonrió con suficiencia al comprender que no se había equivocado. Frente a ellas había aparecido un niño sentado sobre uno de los enormes cubos de basura, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho desnudo. Tenía la piel muy bronceada, con el pelo negro liso cayendo sobre su frente, enmarcando unos enormes ojos oscuros. Era considerablemente delgado, casi escuálido, y tan solo vestía unos pantalones de seda, bombachos, y de un blanco impoluto que hacía resaltar más su bronceado. Además, un collar de oro con detalles en rubí pendía de su cuello y se bamboleaba al menor movimiento del niño.

—Supongo que tú debes de ser mi nuevo criado. —el comentario pareció enfurecer al niño.

—Yo no soy el criado de nadie, mi misión aquí es no dejar que los humanos te dañen y, sin embargo, te encuentro paseando con uno. —dijo con reproche dirigiendo una mirada elocuente a Miku.

Akari miró a Miku que aún seguía medio oculta tras ella, la sola idea de que la pequeña pudiera hacerle algo le parecía graciosa.

—No tengo miedo de Miku, ahora es mi amiga. ¿Cómo te llamas? —levantó la cabeza, tratando de imponerse.

—Me llamo Echo. Soy un djinn protector. —genial, un djinn, ¿en qué estaba pensando su madre? —Desde ahora te acompañaré cuando viajes por Assiah, Akari-hime.

—¿Akari-hime? ¿Akari-chan es una princesa? —preguntó Miku mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos, seguramente olvidándose de su miedo gracias a la noticia. Akari se encogió de hombros, aún sin apartar la mirada de Echo.

—Algo así, pero eso no viene a cuento ahora. —se dirigió al djinn. —Echo, si vas a acompañarme no puedes venir con ese aspecto, llamarías mucho la atención. —no había terminado de hablar cuando frente a ellas, el niño se había metamorfoseado en un gato negro con un collar de oro con detalles en rubí.

—Los dijjns podemos cambiar nuestro aspecto a voluntad. —explicó escuetamente, luego dio un elegante salto para bajarse del contenedor y salir del callejón. —Eres nueva en Assiah, así que antes de que empieces a hacer lo que sea para lo que hayas venido, tendremos que encargarnos de algunos puntos básicos de la supervivencia aquí. Necesitas un lugar donde dormir y comida.

Miku aseguró que podrían quedarse en casa de su abuela así que la acompañaron mientras Akari convencía a la niña de que no contara nada de lo que había visto aquella tarde. Fue bastante fácil: una sonrisa encantadora, un par de palabras dulces y la reiteración de que tenía una misión secreta muy importante en su papel de "princesa" bastaron para asegurar su silencio. Finalmente, llegaron a la casa de la niña donde Hana, su abuela, les permitió quedarse aunque al principio estaba bastante reticente de aceptar a una desconocida y a su gato en su casa. Pero al igual que con su nieta, bastó con el despliegue de algunas de las encantadoras sonrisas de Akari para hacerla ceder y les preparara la habitación de invitados.

—¿Y bien? —Akari miró a Echo, quien había vuelto a ser un niño aprovechando que Hana hacía ya rato que se había ido a dormir y no había peligro de ser descubierto. —¿A qué has venido a Assiah?

—Quiero conocer esto. Desde luego es mucho más bonito que Gehenna. —murmuró desviando la mirada hacia Miku, que se había quedado dormida en una esquina de la cama. Había ido hacía un rato para que le contara un cuento y se había quedado dormida, Akari aún dudaba si despertarla o no. —Los humanos no me parecen tan malos como dicen...

—Eso es porque no saben de tu verdadera naturaleza. Para ellos solo pareces una encantadora humana, no te ven como te veo ahora. —Akari movió su cola haciendo movimientos bruscos sabiendo que era eso a lo que se refería Echo. —En la cena has comentado que quieres visitar la academia de la Vera Cruz, ¿me equivoco? Es un lugar peligroso para nosotros, ¿en serio quieres ir? —la chica clavó su mirada en el djinn, lo estudió durante unos segundos y finalmente asintió. —Bien, iremos mañana. No está muy lejos.

Akari no contestó, miró por la ventana. Fuera, la brillante luna llena se recortaba contra el cielo negro, justo como aquella noche. Cerró los ojos y se transportó muchos años atrás.

_Acababa de llegar a ese lugar llamado Assiah, estaba sola y asustada. No entendía qué era lo que había sucedido, cómo había ido a parar allí. Lo único que tenía claro era que estaba en un lugar peligroso y su madre no estaba por ninguna parte. Estaba escondida en un parque, tratando de secar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. Al poco de llegar a aquel sitio, unos hombres la habían visto y gracias a su cola y sus orejas, rápidamente la habían identificado como un demonio. Se abalanzaron sobre ella y no le quedó más remedio que salir corriendo. Si en aquel momento hubiera tenido sus alas, o la fuerza con la que ahora contaba, tal vez hubiera podido plantar cara, pero en lugar de eso tuvo que salir huyendo como si fuera una vil rata. _

_Estaba escondida bajo un árbol, sollozando, hasta que sintió que alguien se acuclillaba frente a ella. Alzó la cabeza, asustada al pensar que se trataba de una de aquellas personas que estaban tratando de cazarla, pero se encontró con un niño de su edad, aproximadamente. Tenía unos ojos azules y grandes, con el pelo negro despeinado. Una tirita decoraba su mejilla y una herida reciente en el labio le daba a entender que posiblemente el niño se hubiera metido en alguna pelea hacía poco. _

_ —¿Qué... qué quieres? —balbuceó cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba contemplándola en silencio, sin hacer amago de moverse. Tenía miedo de que fuera una trampa de parte de aquellos exorcistas, así que se preparó para salir corriendo. _

_ —Mirarte. —respondió con simpleza. Akari pestañeó confusa. —Eres una niña muy bonita, más que cualquier otra niña tonta de mi clase. —añadió convencido. —¿Por qué lloras? _

_ —No estoy llorando. —espetó apretando los puños. _

_ —Mentirosa. —acusó él tocando una de sus mejillas húmedas con un dedo. _

_ —Estoy perdida... —reconoció finalmente desviando la mirada. Ni loca diría que también estaba asustada y mataría por volver a ver a su madre. _

_ —Puedo quedarme contigo un rato si quieres. —dijo él ofreciéndole su mano. —Me llamo Okumura Rin. _

_Tras un rato de silencio, Akari tomó su mano y se dejó guiar por Rin. Estuvieron columpiándose y jugando a ver quien saltaba más lejos, tirándose por el tobogán e incluso jugaron un rato en el arenero. Finalmente acabaron cogidos de las manos y girando frenéticos en mitad del parque mientras Akari cantaba entre risas una canción que le había enseñado su madre. Solo detuvieron su alocado baile cuando la chica se mareó y se cayó al suelo, aún sin dejar de reír. _

_ —Yo me tengo que ir. —dijo Rin tras un rato de silencio en el que ambos habían estado contemplando la luna llena en silencio. —Espero volver a verte. _

_Akari no se movió, a pesar de escuchar como el niño se alejaba, se quedó contemplando la luna. Tenía una sonrisa estúpida dibujada en sus labios, no le había dicho su nombre a Rin, pero él tampoco le había preguntado. Tampoco se había asustado al ver su cola ni sus orejas puntiagudas. En lugar de eso, se había dedicado a intentar hacerla sentir mejor y lo había logrado sobradamente. Ahora sentía una calidez en el pecho que nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera cuando su madre la abrazaba. _

"Okumura Rin" se dijo. A pesar de los años había sido incapaz de olvidarse de su nombre. Se preguntó si él la recordaría a ella.

* * *

**Siento haber tardado en actualizar, he estado de vacaciones con la familia y no he podido coger el ordenador ^.^' pero bueno, aquí está el nuevo cap, espero que os guste. **

**Un beso!**


	3. La Academia de la Vera Cruz

**La Academia de la Vera Cruz.**

—Bien, ya hemos conseguido deshacernos de esa estúpida niña. —dijo Echo mientras caminaba con elegancia frente a Akari.

La chica frunció los labios. Miku realmente le agradaba.

—Volveremos a verla. Se lo he prometido y yo nunca rompo una promesa. —replicó segura, molesta por las palabras del djiin. Al er que este no contestaba, frunció el ceño y decidió cambiar de tema. —¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora?

—Para ir a la Academia de la Vera Cruz tenemos que coger un autobús. —explicó mientras se transformaba en un niño de unos tres años aproximadamente. Seguía teniendo una apariencia muy similar al aspecto que tenía cuando se conocieron, solo que algo más pequeño y con más ropa. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los había visto y volvió a centrar su atención en el genio. —Antes de que lo preguntes... eso es un autobús. —señaló un vehículo grande que estaba parado junto a la acera. Algunas personas esperaban para entrar o eso le pareció.

Se acercó y se puso a la cola, esperando su turno para subir. Cuando entró en el vehículo no pudo evitar una sensación incómoda asentada en el estómago y siguió a Echo hasta uno de los asientos del fondo. Escuchó como el conductor le decía algo, pero al girarse para dedicarle una mirada confundida éste sólo pudo balbucear una respuesta. Aún más confusa se sentó junto al djiin.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa a los humanos? —protestó frunciendo el ceño, confundida. —Son muy peculiares, ¿verdad?

—Cuando ellos utilizan este tipo de servicios tienen que pagar, el conductor seguramente iba a reclamarte porque te has colado. —explicó Echo poniendo los ojos en blanco y bufó exasperado cuando Akari le miró confusa. —En Assiah las cosas funcionan con una cosa llamada dinero y tienes que trabajar para conseguirlo. He confiado en tu cara bonita para que te dejaran pasar sin problemas, —repuso encogiéndose de hombros. —no tenemos tiempo para buscarte un trabajo. Cuanto antes termines en Assiah, antes regresarás a Gehenna y antes te perderé de vista.

Akari se pasó una mano distraídamente por el pelo, pensando en lo diferente que eran las cosas en aquel sitio.

—Tú tampoco has pagado. –señaló tras unos segundos.

—Porque los niños pequeños no tienen que pagar. —contestó Echo. Cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. —Ahora cállate, el viaje es un poco largo. Será mucho más ameno si no tengo un voz martilleando mi cabeza.

La chica, algo molesta por la brusquedad del genio, se dedicó a mirar por la ventana mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. Hacía algunos meses había escuchado del intento de Satán de tomar Assiah y para su sorpresa, todos los rincones de Gehenna se llenaron con el nombre de los mellizos Okumura. Ciertamente, le habían ahorrado un gran trabajo de investigación en un lugar que no conocía y preguntando discretamente aquí y allá se había enterado de que Rin era el primogénito del mismo Satán y que se estaba preparando para ser exorcista. Una ironía en su máxima expresión, desde luego.

Sonrió divertida.

El viaje se le hizo eterno, y cuando bajó del autobús estaba un poco mareada. No estaba segura de que le gustara del todo la experiencia, pero la vista de la Academia de la Vera Cruz merecía la pena. Se quedó unos instantes con la boca abierta, grabando hasta el mínimo detalle en su pupila. Parecía que alguien se hubiera dedicado a apilar edificios, amontonándolos unos junto a otros haciendo que las calles fueran un entramado de caminos similar a un laberinto. Sin embargo, todo estaba bien señalizado y se respiraba cierta jovialidad en el ambiente. A pesar de ser un lugar que se dedicaba a instruir en el arte de matar demonios, se sorprendió preguntándose cómo sería vivir en un lugar así. Era todo tan animado y alegre; difería tanto de todo cuanto conocía...

—Hay que reconocer que Mephisto se lo ha currado bastante. —comentó Echo volviendo a convertirse en un gato negro. —Ya has visto la Academia, ¿quieres entrar? Te recuerdo que puede ser peligroso. —la chica asintió, todavía hipnotizada por aquella visión.

—Solo va a ser un momento.

—Eres muy caprichosa, Akari-hime. —reprochó el genio. —Acabarás metiéndote en problemas.

A pesar de la expresión hastiada de Echo, no protestó más. Le explicó el sistema del director para proteger la academia a través de barreras, pero con una sonrisa traviesa le aseguró que eso no era un problema para él. Hubo algo en el tono divertido de su voz, que hizo que se preguntara si lo hacía por complacerla a ella o por la satisfacción personal de saber que ni Mephisto podría impedirle pasearse por donde quisiera. Tampoco le suponía un problema, siempre y cuando los caprichos de Echo no interfirieran con los suyos no iba a poner objeciones.

Decidieron no entrar por la puerta principal ya que, aunque Echo confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades tampoco querían llamar demasiado la atención. Saltaron una de las vallas y callejearon un rato, mientras Echo contestaba las preguntas de Akari con gesto hastiado. Eran muchas y la chica estaba comenzando a sospechar que algunas eran realmente estúpidas pero que el genio contestaba porque en el fondo se reía de ella. Si no estuviera tan absorta tratando de absorber todo cuanto veía, tal vez se hubiera sentido molesta.

—Esto está muy rico. —sentenció, mientras mordía una manzana caramelizada que un vendedor ambulante le había regalado. —Pero creo que estaría mejor la manzana sola. Assiah es genial. —finalizó, como si una simple manzana pudiera resumir el torrente de emociones que le causaba estar allí.

—Puesto que parece que tendremos que estar juntos mucho tiempo... ¿te importaría ser sincera conmigo? —preguntó Echo ignorando su comentario y alzando la cabeza para poder mirarla directamente a la cara —¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones al venir a la Vera Cruz? Todo esto podrías hacerlo en un lugar menos peligroso para alguien como tú.

—Eso mismo llevaba yo un rato preguntándome. —dijo una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que Akari tirara su manzana sobresaltada y se pusiera en una posición defensiva.

—Mephisto... —gruñó Echo adelantándose para ponerse a la altura de Akari. Bufó y erizó el pelo de su lomo, como si fuera un gato callejero cualquiera, pero la chica pudo percibir como la silueta del animal parpadeaba, dándole a entender que el djinn estaba alterado.

La chica lo había reconocido, era uno de los hijos de Satán. Tenía entendido que había abandonado Gehenna años atrás y se negaba en rotundo a regresar. Se sintió inmensamente estúpida al no haberse parado a pensar seriamente lo que implicaba que Mephisto dirigiera y protegiera la escuela.

—He estado observándote y parece que solo has venido a pasear y a comer dulces. Pero no creo que hayas venido sólo a hacer turismo, así que dime joven demonio, ¿qué quieres en mi academia? —preguntó Mephisto sonriendo. Ella no se dejó engañar, conocía a los demonios y sabía que a pesar de su apariencia afable era realmente peligroso.

Dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Echo, evaluando sus posibilidades. Sabía que el djiin era poderoso, podía sentirlo, pero no creía que fuera capaz de derrotar a uno de los Reyes demonios. Tal vez si ella misma peleara podrían huir tras distraerle, pero no era una opción viable ya que tendría que haber infinidad de exorcistas por allí y tal vez atrajeran su atención. Se planteó seriamente un enfrentamiento, pero aunque era consciente de su propio poder, no creía que aún fuera capaz de derrotar a un demonio como Mephisto.

—Yo... —su mente procesó a toda velocidad las posibilidades que le quedaban y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió. Era alocado, estúpido y posiblemente estuviera metiéndose en la boca del lobo, pero era su única opción. —Quiero unirme para ser una exorcista.

La risa del demonio no tardó en resonar por la vacía calle, incluso Echo se giró con expresión de rareza para mirarla.

—¿Un demonio que quiere matar demonios? —dijo sin borrar su sonrisa. —Seguro que eres una persona muy divertida.

Akari frunció los labios.

—No seré la primera. —evidentemente estaba pensando en Rin. Y su hermano Yukio, claro. —Tú mismo eres también un demonio y eres quien dirige esta escuela, eso es todavía más irónico. —Mephisto seguía observándola, inescrutable y sin borrar su impecable sonrisa. Akari estaba desesperada y lanzó su última baza tratando de parecer convencida. —Además, una parte de mi también es de Assiah, es lógico que quiera protegerlo. —en parte, era cierto, su madre le había contado en cierta ocasión que su padre era un humano. Pero a pesar de la revelación, nunca había profesado ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia Assiah; podía sumirse en un mar de llamas que ella era demasiado egoísta como para que le importara.

Esa revelación pareció sorprender a Mephisto que cambió su expresión durante apenas unos segundos, para cambiarla seguidamente a una sonrisa, más amplia que la anterior si era posible.

—Vaya, has logrado sorprenderme. No me lo esperaba, pareces un demonio completo y no solo un medio demonio. —se rascó la mejilla pensativo mientras la estudiaba de arriba a abajo. —Ciertamente eres hermosa, ¿la hija de un súcubo? No suelen ser demasiado poderosos... Pero creo que esto puede ser francamente divertido. —Mephisto comenzó a acercarse y Akari tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no retroceder asustada. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Echo se tensaba. —¡Bienvenida a la Academia de la Vera Cruz! —anunció con los brazos extendidos. Luego, la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella con impaciencia. —Vamos a mi despacho para hablar más detenidamente.

* * *

**Bueno, tras una eternidad actualizo. Quiero disculparme de corazón con todas aquellas personas que esperaban esta actualización y dar mi más sincero agradecimiento a quienes a pesar del "abandono" de esta historia me han seguido insistiendo para que la siguiera. Lo cierto es que pasé por un par de experiencias personales que me quitaron las ganas de escribir y no ha sido hasta que la he releído que he decidido seguirla. **

**Si puedo hacer algo para compensaros por esta espera decídmelo por PM o en un review y haré cuanto esté en mis manos. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y lamento las molestias ^.^ **

**¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

El despacho de Mephisto no se parecía en absolutamente nada a cualquiera de las habitaciones que había en casa de Hana. Estaba llena de muebles elegantes y regios, con las estanterías repletas de objetos que no dejaban de llamarle la atención e impedían que se centrara en las palabras del demonio como debería, así que confiaba en que Echo se estuviera enterando de todo.

Sus ojos volaban de las estanterías con montones de pequeños y coloridos objetos hasta la mesa repleta de papeles, intentando descifrar algo lo que había allí escrito. Jugueteaba nerviosa con las manos y, de tanto en tanto, echaba un vistazo por la ventana, deseando estar en la calle de nuevo, paseando por aquellas pintorescas calles.

Un carraspeo le hizo volver a poner su atención en Mephisto, sin un atisbo de vergüenza al haberse visto descubierta ignorándolo.

—Asistirás a la clase de exorcistas entonces. —dijo él mirándola sonriente, como si no le importara el hecho de que lo había estado ignorando. —Hoy ya es tarde, pero puedes comenzar mañana. Y en cuanto a donde vivirás... como inicias el curso a la mitad es tarde para una residencia adecuada, por lo que te alojarás en las mismas residencias que los hermanos Okumura. —sonrió. —Dado que están en una situación muy similar a la tuya, creo que no habrá inconvenientes.

Trató de mantener el rostro impasible, imperturbable, pero ciertamente le estaba costando horrores. Sin comerlo ni beberlo, parecía ser que iba a estar más cerca de Rin Okumura de lo que había previsto en un principio y tendría una excusa para hablar con él. Parecía ser que había tenido un golpe de buena suerte inesperado. Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras a Mephisto mientras se levantaba.

—Gracias, me has hecho un favor. —aunque seguramente no el que se imaginaba.

—Una última cosa, Akari-chan. —apretó los labios, molesta por el sufijo, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran con más respeto, pero era lo suficientemente perspicaz como para saber cuando debía dejar sus berrinches a un lado. —No deberías pasearte por aquí con un vestido de Gehenna, llamas la atención. —por primera vez se dio cuenta de que realmente su vestido no se parecía demasiado a nada que había visto hasta el momento. —De todas formas, para asistir a clase tendrás que llevar el uniforme de la escuela. Intentaré proporcionarte lo que necesites, sólo contacta conmigo. —Akari asintió, preguntándose qué cosas necesitaría para hacerse pasar por una humana que llevara toda su vida en Assiah. —Como tu familiar tiene forma de un gato normal y corriente, deberé pedirte que no hable delante de otra gente, —no tenía ni idea de lo que era un familiar, pero se pudo hacer una idea al haber mencionado a Echo. —de momento es mejor mantener en secreto toda la información que sea posible de ti. Y lo mismo se aplica a tu condición, procura ganarte la aprobación de tus compañeros antes de desvelarte como eres. —volvió a asentir, estaba de acuerdo con Mephisto, cualquier prudencia era poca.

Akari hizo una sutil inclinación de cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y salió seguida muy de cerca de Echo.

—Menos mal que sólo iba a ser una visita rápida. —musitó el gato con fastidio. La chica no se molestó en contestar.

Mephisto guardó silencio observando como la figura de Akari se alejaba, desde luego y a pesar de conocer la naturaleza particularmente perversa de los súcubos, debía reconocer que eran criaturas dignas de ser admiradas. Incluso a pesar de que un demonio poderoso como él era prácticamente inmune a sus encantos.

—¿Qué te parece, Amaimon? —preguntó a su hermano aún sin apartar la vista de la puerta.

El Señor de la Tierra había aparecido casi en el mismo instante en el que Akari había salido de la habitación y se comía una piruleta con aire aburrido.

—No me interesa. —Mephisto ya se esperaba una respuesta así, sin embargo sonrió. Al contrario que su hermano, a él sí le interesaba ver el inesperado giro que iban a tomar los acontecimientos de en aquel momento en adelante. Intuía que las cosas se iban a poner interesantes.

Muy interesantes.

Akari saltó sobre su nueva cama mientras reía, absolutamente pletórica. Se había podido dar una ducha y ponerse algo de ropa nueva que había encontrado en su habitación, indudablemente cortesía de Mephisto. Desde la otra cama, nuevamente con el aspecto de un muchacho, Echo la miraba con aire reprobatorio. Estaba intentando hacerla entrar en razón para escapar en aquel momento que podían, pero la chica parecía no querer escucharle.

—Cualquiera diría que no te importa hacerte exorcista. —gruñó Echo. Por supuesto, había sido un comentario cargado de malas intenciones.

Akari siguió saltando haciendo oídos sordos del comentario, demasiado feliz como para dejar que el genio la molestara. De todas formas, no pensaba reconocer que era demasiado egoísta como para que matar a otros demonios le afectara en modo alguno. Ella se había criado con los ideales de pisar a quien hiciera falta con tal de conseguir lo que quería, por lo que matar a algunos demonios mediocres lo suficientemente estúpidos como para dejarse atrapar por los humanos no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—Supongo que te vas a negar a escucharme. —el djin suspiró frustrado. —Pero si no queda más remedio... —hizo un gesto solemne con su mano y de la nada apareció un colgante dorado con un pequeño dije en forma de llave con lo que parecía ser un diamante engarzado. Akari detuvo de golpe sus brincos y miró la pequeña joya con recelo. Sin embargo, se acercó con curiosidad muy a su pesar. —Esto es un seguro, nos servirá para mantener tus poderes demoníacos ocultos. Mephisto apenas ha tardado en sentir tu presencia a pesar de que tú misma ya estabas intentando pasar desapercibida. No sé hasta que punto pueden otros exorcistas detectar demonios, pero desde luego, esto nos puede ayudar. Es por tu bien, Akari-hime.

Akari miró desconfiada a Echo, pero al toparse con una férrea mirada que no le daba pie a protestas, no le quedó más remedio que obedecer. Le arrebató el collar y se lo puso con cautela, dando un pequeño respingo al notar sus efectos tan repentinamente. Se llevó las manos a las orejas, notando como habían disminuido drásticamente su tamaño, pareciendo más humanas a pesar de seguir siendo puntiagudas y sus alas habían desaparecido en contra de su voluntad, para darse cuenta de que no podía hacerlas reaparecer. También se sintió repentinamente débil, con sus sentidos aletargados y sentía un desagradable cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo que poco a poco se iba atenuando.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó inquieta y angustiada. Se notaba débil, pesada y torpe, y hasta aquel momento siempre había confiado en sus propias capacidades para defenderse. Ahora dudaba que pudiera actuar adecuadamente si la situación se torcía.

—Te lo he dicho, ese collar mantendrá ocultos gran parte de tus poderes, para recuperarlos sólo tienes que quitártelo. A pesar de todo sigues siendo más fuerte y rápida que un humano normal, por lo que deberías ser cuidadosa y tratar de no llamar la atención. Deberás seguir ocultando tu cola como hasta el momento, la esencia demoníaca no puede hacerse desaparecer por completo. –Akari se miró las manos y las flexionó un par de veces, preguntándose cómo de torpes debían de ser realmente los humanos si ella se encontraba así, aún manteniendo unas habilidades por encima de las suyas.

—Confiaré en ti. —dijo finalmente tras dejar de mirarse las manos y estudiarle detenidamente durante unos segundos. —Solo espero que de resultado.

Se giró para mirarse en el espejo, al menos, debía reconocer que la joya era bonita.

—Ya que confías en mi, ¿qué te parecería contarme qué es lo que pretendes exactamente al seguir el juego de Mephisto? —gruñó Echo.

—¿Qué es un familiar? —preguntó ignorando el comentario.

—No puedes simplemente cambiarme de tema cuando no quieres hablar de algo, Hime. —reprochó el djiin, frunciendo el ceño. Akari guardó silencio. —Un familiar es un demonio que puede ser invocado a través de un círculo por ciertos exorcistas y está obligado a ayudarles en el combate. Muchos de esos exorcistas cogen la costumbre de dejar que su familiar los acompañe constantemente. —explicó. —Incluso he oído que algunos demonios aprecian a esos humanos. —negó con la cabeza, como si no fuera capaz de concebir esa idea.

—Pero tú no eres un familiar, eres un criado, no es lo mismo, ¿no? —ladeó un poco la cabeza, divertida. Había podido comprobar lo mucho que le molestaba aquel tipo de comentarios.

Echo gruñó más fuerte y parecía dispuesto a discutir, pero unos golpes en la puerta de fuera le hicieron callar. Se quedó mirando la puerta, para segundos después volver a mirar a Akari, transformándose en un gato de nuevo.

—Es uno de los hermanos Okumura. —dijo levantándose, alerta. —Y no soy tu criado, mi trabajo sólo es velar por tu seguridad.

Akari le ignoró y se acercó a la puerta con emoción contenida.

—Akari-hime, la cola. —advirtió Echo en un susurro que casi sonó como un maullido.

La chica se detuvo unos instantes sorprendida al darse cuenta de que había olvidado ocultarla y la lió delicadamente contra su vientre antes de seguir acercándose con cautela a la puerta. Al abrir se encontró con un chico más alto que ella, con el cabello castaño cuidadosamente peinado y unas gafas cuadradas que enmarcaban unos ojos turquesa que la observaron con atención. Supuso que sería el hermano menor, Yukio, ya que ni se acercaba a la imagen que recordaba de Rin. Todo el nerviosismo que sentía hacía apenas unos segundos se esfumó.

—Hola. —saludó expectante, tras seguir estudiando su rostro unos segundos más. Tenía algunos lunares en la mejilla que le parecían bastante divertidos.

Notó como Yukio la estudiaba detenidamente antes de hablar. Tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de alivio al ver que la voz del chico no tembló ni dio muestras de estar cohibido por su presencia. Hasta el momento, todos los hombres que había conocido en Assiah no habían podido dirigirle más de dos palabras sin trabarse. Era agradable encontrar a alguien con quien pudiera hablar tranquilamente: si todos los exorcistas eran así no iba a ser demasiado molesto estar en la Academia de la Vera Cruz.

—Hola, perdona por presentarme así sin avisar. Soy Okumura Yukio. —se presentó educadamente. —Imagino que tú eres Hoshikuro Akari, ¿no? —la chica al principio parpadeó sorprendida al escuchar el apellido, ya que ella no tenía, sin embargo supuso que Mephisto se lo habría inventado ya que sería raro que no tuviera uno. Sonrió.

—Sí, soy yo. Encantada.

—Mi hermano y yo también vivimos en este edificio, en el ala norte. —explicó. —Si necesitas ayuda de cualquier tipo no dudes en decirnos algo. Como voy a ser uno de tus profesores, Mephisto me ha pedido que te consiga los apuntes de todo el curso hasta el momento. —Akari cogió los apuntes que el chico le tendía, disimulando su sorpresa. Tenía entendido que los mellizos Okumura no podían ser mucho mayores que ella, por lo que ser un exorcista lo suficientemente cualificado como para ser profesor era toda una hazaña. —Y bueno, es tarde, así que déjame decirte sólo una cosa más antes de dejar que termines de instalarte. Ukobach es el demonio familiar de Mephisto y es quien se encarga de preparar nuestras comidas, ahora que vives aquí también lo hará para ti.

—Genial, porque no sé cocinar. —dijo dedicándole una sincera sonrisa aliviada. Ella estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de demonios cuyo único propósito había sido hacerle la vida más sencilla a ella, por eso, aún le estaba costando hacerse a la idea de valerse por sí misma. El saber que no tendría que cocinar era un problema que se quitaba de encima.

Yukio sonrió antes de despedirse educadamente y dejar sola a Akari. Permaneció quieta en la puerta hasta que la voz de Echo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Quedarse en la puerta como un pasmarote no es una conducta normal en un humano, Akari-hime, llamarás la atención.

—Tengo hambre, vamos a buscar la cocina. —reconoció finalmente, algo avergonzada. En todo el día sólo había comido el desayuno de Hana y la manzana que le había regalado el vendedor ambulante.

Echo bufó molesto, pero al ver que Akari ya estaba saliendo del cuarto no le quedó más remedio que seguirla. Vagaron un rato por los pasillos, pero no les costó demasiado encontrar la cocina. Era amplia y estaba perfectamente ordenada, parecía que alguien había puesto mucho empeño en dejarlo todo impecable. Akari giró sobre sí misma, contemplando todos los utensilios que pendían de las paredes, sin saber qué hacer.

—Es tarde, así que no quiero llamar a Ukobach. —no quería molestar al demonio y empezar con mal pie, especialmente si dependería tanto de él. Debía recordar que no seguía en Assiah y que, en teoría, allí no era nadie. Torció el gesto para luego sonreír. —Pero seguro que cocinar no es tan difícil, ¿verdad Echo? Los humanos lo hacen.

—Nunca he cocinado. —no se molestó por el tono cortante del djin y se acercó a uno de los armarios.

Empezó a rebuscar, sin saber muy bien qué esperaba encontrar. Tras desechar varios alimentos con los que realmente no sabría qué hacer, encontró algo que le pareció interesante.

"Ramen instantáneo" citaba el paquete. Lo leyó detenidamente varias veces y paseó la mirada por la cocina, buscando algo que pareciera un microondas. Finalmente lo metió en un electrodoméstico cualquiera y se las apañó para encenderlo. Estuvo contemplando el bote durante un rato a través del cristal y, cuando se aburrió, lo detuvo y lo sacó sin importarle que quemara. Al probarlo tuvo que haber puesto una cara muy divertida, porque Echo soltó una carcajada.

—Esto está malísimo. —protestó. —¿Todos los humanos comen así?

—No estoy seguro de que lo hayas hecho bien. —Echo dejó escapar otra pequeña risa que hizo que Akari le fulminara con la mirada.

—_¿Cómo os atrevéis a entrar en MÍ cocina? _—dejaron de discutir para mirar al pequeño demonio rojo que había aparecido sobre la mesa de la cocina y les miraba iracundo, con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido. Su voz sonaba extraña y Akari tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se estaba dirigiendo a ellos telepáticamente.

Dejó el bote de "ramen instantáneo" sobre la mesa de la cocina y haciendo uso de toda su humildad (que no era demasiada), inclinó un poco la cabeza y adoptó una expresión de arrepentimiento.

—Supongo que tú eres Ukobach. Lo siento mucho. —su voz debió de sonar convenientemente arrepentida, porque el demonio suavizó su expresión, aunque no relajó su pose. —Tenía hambre y decidí buscarme algo de comer, al ser tan tarde no quería molestar a Ukobach-san.

Se dejó escrutar durante unos segundos por el demonio hasta que éste dejó caer los brazos, abatido.

—_Ya que eres nueva, supongo que podría hacer una excepción por hoy y no me enfadaré. —_Akari sonrió, aliviada. —_Siéntate, te prepararé algo._

No estaba acostumbrada a que le dieran órdenes, pero en aquel momento decidió que lo mejor era hacer caso y esperar a que le sirvieran la cena. Observó admirada como el demonio trabajaba con soltura y rapidez, y como en cuestión de minutos tenía frente a ella un plato sencillo que olía de maravilla.

—Esto está muchísimo mejor que las manzanas caramelizadas. —dijo sonriendo. Ukobach la miró unos instantes, como si se debatiera entre tomárselo como un cumplido o como una ironía. Finalmente, asintió satisfecho, seguramente complacido al ver como Akari devoraba su plato.

—Es que Ukobach es un excelente cocinero. —dijo una voz tras ella.

Akari dio un respingo y dejó caer su tenedor, estaba tan concentrada en la comida que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien más había entrado en la cocina, además de que aún no había terminado de acostumbrarse a tener sus sentidos tan mermados, por lo que ni siquiera había escuchado sus pisadas. Le recorrió un escalofrío al reconocer al chico.

Frente a ella estaba el mismísimo Rin Okumura.

**Bueno, perdonad la tardanza, pero por raro que parezca, en verano siempre tengo más cosas que hacer que el resto del año ^.^" pero bueno, aquí está el cáp. ¿Ha sido de vuestro agrado? Y sí, sé que he sido mala dejándolo así, pero así esperaréis con más ansias el siguiente cáp ;) **

**También quería comentaros una cosa. ¿Qué os parecería dejarme un OC de vuestra cosecha para incluirlo en la historia? No es que yo tenga problemas para inventarme uno (de hecho suele ser al contrario, me invento tantos que luego no sé que hacer con ellos xD)** **pero me parece interesante hacer esto. Si hay algún interesado decídmelo en un PM y yo intentaré estar a la altura de vuestras expectativas. **

**Lamento las molestias ^.^**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
